Enséñame a Sentir
by Radika Sundari
Summary: Milo/Camus Qué pasa cuando aquel a quien has deseado por fín te da eso que buscas, y tú no puedes corresponder? -YAOI-


Dedicado a todos aquellos que dicen que el amor es fácil. Por qué desearía que lo fuera.

Quiero agradecer con todas las ganas del mundo a Nesi, por revisar y corregir esta historia.  
Y también agradezco a Kari, porque aunque no lo supo me hizo explotar en este relato. 

Narración en primera persona. Por Camus

ENSÉÑAME A SENTIR

Amo el frío de la noche. Amo sentirlo apoderándose de todo el calor de mi cuerpo y luego arrancarlo de mí. Pero esta noche... justo esta noche no hay nada que arrancar.

Esta noche el frío permanece indiferente a mí, sólo flotando a mi alrededor sin atreverse a tocarme.

El cielo está despejado, con sus puntos brillantes destilando luz, tintineando, indiferentes a mí también.

Miro las estrellas sobre mi cabeza, tratando de descifrar lo que me indica mi propio cuerpo, tratando de entender mi mente y mi química, tratando de controlarlas. Tratando de... ¡Dios! De amarte.

Milo¿Cuanto tiempo esperé esto¿Cuanto tiempo recé en silencio por las noches a todos los dioses del Olimpo para que te hicieran fijar tus ojos en mí!

Cuanto tiempo rogando por un poco de interés por mí, que al menos sintieras que yo te gustaba¿Cuánto fue!

Ya ni siquiera puedo recordarlo! Sólo recuerdo tus labios moviéndose sobre los míos y mi corazón sobrecogido, porque no me hiciste sentir nada.

-----------------

Fue hace sólo unos días que mis fantasías se cumplieron, y tú fijaste por fin tu vista en mí, me viste ya no como un compañero, sino como una persona, un ente pasional que te ha querido desde hace tiempo.

Aproveché que estabas por mi templo e hice todo lo que me fue posible por llamar tu atención, sabes lo serio que soy, lo mucho que me cuesta entablar conversaciones con otras personas, lo mucho que disfruto estar solo y que soy socialmente incompetente.

Sin embargo logré mantenerte interesado en mí por al menos tres horas. Tres maravillosas horas en las que no dejamos de hablar y tocabas mi espalda cada vez que podías en un además tímido y respetuoso.

Esa misma noche me invitaste a bailar, y casi no hablamos, y esa vez me sentí aliviado de no tener que entretenerte. 

Te pegaste a mi cuerpo y no pude rechazarte, creí que ibas a besarme, lo deseé con todas mis fuerzas, pero eres un hombre demasiado correcto y sólo me abrazaste en silencio. Créeme que fue suficiente para hacerme sentir en las nubes, flotando en medio del paraíso, que es lo que representa tu cuerpo, siempre adorado por mí.

Luego me acompañaste hasta mi templo y besando mi mejilla volviste al tuyo.

Me sentí plenamente satisfecho, pero extrañamente no soñé contigo esa noche como había hecho antes, cuando sólo eso tenía.

Soñé con otra cosa, totalmente ajena a ti. En realidad me sentía turbado, ajeno, como si sólo lo hubiera visto muy de lejos, entre bruma.

Al día siguiente volvimos a vernos y bajamos al pueblo a ver las estrellas, nuevamente no hablamos por mucho rato y yo sentía una excitación creciente en todo mi cuerpo, ansiando que te atrevieras a faltarme al respeto y me exigieras besarme. Tenías esa fama mal sustentada, por que eres un gran hombre, tierno y amable. Eso lo descubrí cuando comenzamos a hablar de nuevo, Durante otro par de horas.

Te descubrí como al hombre que he soñado muchos años, justo lo que necesito.

Y esta vez pude expresarme libremente, y tus ojos se fueron abriendo ante la sorpresa de descubrir en mí lo que habías estado esperando.

Tu mano se deslizó en mi cuello haciendo múltiples caricias leves que me causaban risas y cosquillas, y sentía la vida corriendo por todo mi cuerpo...

Pero entonces, Tú me besaste.

Y mi mundo calló cuesta abajo. Por que sentí tus labios en los míos, y nada más.

Mi corazón paró su carrera, mi respiración se hizo controlada, y a pesar de sentirte completamente abrazado a mí, no sentí mi cuerpo reaccionar ante el tuyo.

Esperé tanto para esto, y no lo disfruté, no me hizo sentir nada en absoluto, más que tus húmedos labios y tu pesado aliento en mi rostro. En una sensación más bien desagradable.

Eres todo lo que siempre soñé y para mi cuerpo no es suficiente.

No fue un momento romántico, más bien doloroso. Me torturó en lo más profundo, carcomió mi mente y me hizo aceptar tu voluntad.

Siento un fuete cariño por ti, pero mi cuerpo no responde cuando le tocas. Si no siento pasión por ti¿cómo llamarte algo más que un amigo?

Te abracé poniendo mi cabeza sobre tu hombro para que no me vieras llorar en silencio.

Y ahora quisiera poder renunciar al amor, más no puedo, pues te has mostrado enamorado de mí y lo que menos quiero es lastimarte, hacerte daño rompiendo esa ilusión que celosamente guardas y que te hace brillar como el hombre más hermoso que haya visto nunca.

Quizá nunca debí buscarte, nunca debí provocarte, pero Milo¡Te añoraba tanto, te deseaba tanto! Necesitaba tanto oírte decir alguna palabra cariñosa hacia mí.

Tu me susurraste al oído lo mucho que te atraía, que incluso sentías que ya me querías, que te perdonara por ser tan impaciente, pero que no podías estar más sin mí.

Alabaste no sólo mi cuerpo, si no mi inteligencia, mi mentalidad, mi forma de ver la vida. Y yo sólo sonreí con tristeza, porque no pude corresponderte.

Me conmoviste y me hiciste sonreír, nos besamos de nuevo.

Nos besamos por media hora.

Yo trataba con todas mis fuerzas. Enserio lo hice.

Mi primer beso, después de tantos años de luchas y esperas. Tanto tiempo y... tanta decepción.

Me decepcionó sentirme ajeno a ti, mientras tu suspirabas y me alagabas y me decías que llegaríamos a amarnos y seríamos felices juntos por siempre. Yo sólo podía maldecirme a mi mismo.

Pero siento mi corazón frío, incapaz de tanta pasión! Y es sólo culpa mía, Milo¡Perdóname por ser como soy!

Perdóname por ser tan insensible que no puedo responderte¡Por ser tan frío!

Cuando nos besamos tu cuerpo se enciende! Te llenas de vida y yo sólo permanezco en silencio, rogando sentir lo mismo, añorando corresponderte, añorándote a pesar de estar contigo!

Porque durante esa media hora, imité tus movimientos, acaricié tu rostro y tu cabello, besé tu cuello. Te hice creer que correspondía a tus sentimientos, porque quiero corresponder a ellos, pero no lo hago.

Nos despedimos con un último beso, antes de que corriera a mi propio templo y completamente confundido comenzara a llorar. Me lavé los dientes, deshaciéndome de tu esencia que nunca disfrute.

Y Después de unas horas de no poder dormir salí afuera a ver las estrellas.

--------------------

Por fin te tengo y ahora el mundo se torna más gris que siempre. Las lágrimas resbalan por mi rostro. Y los sollozos desgarran mi garganta. Ahora que estás conmigo, todo pierde su sentido.

Te consideré un dios y ahora que tú eres quien me idolatra me siento como un pedazo de madera que sólo espera que te decidas a tocarme.

Mientras fuiste una añoranza mantuviste una sonrisa en mi rostro y ahora que tu sonrisa tocó mis labios sólo puedo desear llorar, volver el tiempo atrás y seguir idealizado, soñando con lo que tengo.

Sigues siendo un sueño que no alcancé, por que no me incendié entre tus brazos, ni sentí tu corazón latir sincronizado con el mío.

Me provocas más al pensar en ti que al estar a mi lado, quiero soñar de nuevo contigo, Milo¡Quiero añorarte como lo máximo en mi vida¡Pienso como loco en ti cuando no estás y cuando vienes a mí me decepciona sólo verte! Te idolatro tanto que al tenerte en mis manos te vuelves humano y no me haces sentir tu divinidad.

Eres como un enorme mural, que sólo muestra su esplendor de lejos y cuando me acerco lo único que logro ver son manchas!

Quiero poder verte siempre Milo, cerca o lejos, quiero sentir que muero en tus manos, quiero que mi corazón se acelere al punto del dolor y mi cuerpo tiemble a tu contacto, cómo solía temblar al verte!

Milo, por favor entiéndeme! Quiero amarte. ¡Quiero hacerlo! No sé qué está mal conmigo! Si es que sólo disfruto de aquello que no puedo tener, o si es que soy tan especial que me es imposible amar¡No lo sé!

¡Quisiera ser como tú y amarte con todas mis fuerzas, amarte hasta desfallecer, amarte hasta decir basta! Y no resistir tanto amor.

Te quiero por necesidad, te quiero por que me amas, pero quiero amarte. ¡Amarte como tú me amas! Entregarme a ti como tú te entregas a mí.

Haría cualquier cosa por amarte, cualquiera. Entregaría mi alma sólo por sentir que tú me produces ese destello en la columna que lleno de placer se grava en la memoria para siempre.

Por eso ruego amarte. Porque tú estás enamorado de mí y yo no tengo la fuerza para hacerte sufrir después de haber aceptado estar contigo.

Porque he soñado contigo durante muchos años. 

¡Por favor! Quiero amarte. ¡Enséñame a amarte! Enséñame como temblar entre tus brazos y destilar pasión. Cómo ver todo con otros ojos en tonos rosados, cómo de pronto verle sentido a la vida con solo tenerte cerca!

Enséñame a sentir contigo lo que tú sientes conmigo.

Me siento más muerto ahora que cuando estaba solo, porque temo no resistir más y lastimarte, a ti el alma más hermosa que se puso sobre esta tierra. Por todos los dioses, prefiero morir a que algo así pueda pasar! Jamás te lastimaré Milo, aunque tenga que fingirte un amor que no siento, al menos aún, por que mis sollozos siguen clamando por sentirlo! Mi esperanza es que de tanto fingir logre amarte en verdad, que mi corazón y mi mente se confundan tanto que hagas con ellos lo que tu quieras, que no será otra cosa que tomarlos para ti, así como tu te entregaste a mí.

Cuando vengas mañana, saltaré a tus brazos, fingiendo una emoción que con todas mis fuerzas deseo sentir, y que tú sentirás auténticamente al verme tan feliz de tenerte cerca. Te haré feliz Milo, y ruego que tú puedas hacer que yo te quiera.

Y sí te quiero, haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero no me haces sentir nada cuando estamos cerca! Todo eso de lo que he escuchado hablar como la emoción más hermosa e intensa del mundo no puedo sentirla!

Si no puedo lograrlo, esperaré a que te canses de mí, porque no puedo romperte el corazón, esperare a que veas que no valgo lo suficiente para ti, que te des cuenta de mis besos y sonrisas fingidas. Que tu corazón se deshaga de mi verdugo y vuelva a ser libre y yo vuelva a soñar contigo.

Quisiera verte con alguien que sienta lo mismo que tu. Y más quisiera ser yo esa persona! Quiero poder explorar el universo entre tus manos! Por que siendo honesto quiero hacerte feliz, pero no resistiría verte amando a otra persona.

Si pudiera controlaría todos mis instintos para volverme loco por ti y vivir para ti y respirar de ti.

Las relaciones se basan en eso, se fundan en eso, en hacer sentir a la otra persona como lo mas hermoso del mundo, hacerle sentir la intensidad y la vida en toda su gloria

Quiero pensar que podremos sobrevivir, y que podré llegar a amarte, pero aún así no dejo de llorar, dolido en mí mismo aterrado en mí mismo. Pero me siento tan lejos de ti y tan lejos te siento de mí. Mientras tú ya tomas la vida como si fuéramos uno. Tenerte cerca no es suficiente si no me produces nada.

¿Cómo lograremos ese estado de comunión y mutua entrega que se logra con el sexo¿Cómo duplicaremos esas emociones y sensaciones tan intensas¿Cómo sobreviviré, sin ti?

Desearía desearte.

Por que por más que lo odie soy inmune a ti, y justo esta noche el frío no me arranca el calor, porque tú ya lo has echo. Esta noche soy parte del frío, parte de nada


End file.
